Fire alarm boxes are commonly used in municipalities and buildings so that an individual who discovers a fire can expeditiously originate an alarm signal to summon aid. Although a wide variety of fire alarm boxes have been developed with numerous combinations of features there are several features and characteristics which dominate. Features which may be incorporated in the fire alarm box of the present invention include:
a switch acutated in response to the physical act of originating an alarm and which cannot be restored to normal or standby position except by an authorized individual in possession of a suitable key; PA1 psychological deterrents to the origination of a "false alarm"; and PA1 optional auxiliary switches for testing; providing local alarms or other purposes as may prove expedient. PA1 No. 2,594,369 Alarm Signal Station issued June 8, 1937 to R. S. Edwards discloses prior art stations made of metal and includes switch and glass breaking details; PA1 No. 2,594,369 Fire Alarm Signal Station Box issued Apr. 29, 1952 to Leo L. Verkuil et al discloses structure with a glass break-rod and includes coded signal apparatus. PA1 No. 2,632,070 Alarm Signal Station issued Mar. 17, 1953 to L. L. Verkuil discloses a molded plastic case and techniques for mounting and breaking a breakable element. PA1 No. 2,698,354 Construction for Electrical Connections in Electric Signaling Apparatus issued Dec. 28, 1954 to L. L. Verkuil et al is a division of No. 2,594,369 mentioned above and particularly relates to convenient electrical connections. PA1 No. 2,726,381 Alarm Signal Station issued Dec. 6, 1955 to L. L. Verkuil discloses a non-coded station which is made of metal. Latches and break-rod are included. PA1 DES 168,149 and DES 168,150 Fire Alarm Signal Box issued Nov. 11, 1952 to R. S. Edwards et al discloses a box with a pull door. PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,743 and 4,017,844 issued Feb. 6, 1973 and Apr. 12, 1977 are assigned to Simplex Time Recorder Co. And Walter Kidde and Co., Inc., respectively. The former has an alarm actuating handle inside a glass window and includes a glass break-rod. The operating handle is latched in actuated position until restored by key actuation. The latter relates to Zoned Systems and release of fire extinguishing agents in response to manual operation of the station.
Prior fire alarm boxes have served admirably, but the varying requirement of combinations of features has caused inventory and repair problems. The present invention teaches a fire alarm box comprising a reduced number of components and yet which can be optionally assembled or modified to suit the exigencies of nearly any specific requirement.